


Picture that!

by AtrumCorvus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtrumCorvus/pseuds/AtrumCorvus
Summary: When Gavin finds pictures of Ryan from his modeling career, he draws the wrong conclusions.





	Picture that!

**Author's Note:**

> You know those picture frames you can buy with a basic picture already in it? I was inspired by one of those.   
> Enjoy.

Unsurprisingly, it was Gavin that found the pictures. 

Ryan had shown the crew a picture of how he looked with shorter hair from when he was younger. He said it was proof that he shouldn’t get rid of his lounger hair. 

Gavin had secretly copied it to run it through several databases. Some with better security then others. It had taken most of a sleepless night to get results, but what kind of results they were…

When Gavin saw the first picture, he was shocked to see a younger Ryan holding a young boy, standing next to a beautiful woman holding a baby. Ryan had a family. Or maybe had had a family would be more accurate. Ryan had never let loose anything about being married or having children. And they had talked about it when Lindsay had revealed she was pregnant.

Gavin went to the next picture, another picture of Ryan posing. Different location, different hairstyle and a different woman. It could be a friend or a sister, but soon Gavin found more pictures. Sometimes with a wife and children, sometimes just the wife or just the children. But never the same people. Different women, different children, hell, even different pets. And Ryan tended to look slightly different in every one of them. 

Gavin felt sick to his stomach. Ryan had clearly been married multiple times. Had he killed them all? Was that how he got his nickname? The feared Vagabond traveling around settling in different town getting married and having kids before killing them all?

He needed to tell someone. Michael would be his first choice, but his boi was spending the weekend with his wife. And while this meant he was sleeping a few floors lower in his and Lindsay’s apartment, he knew he shouldn’t disturb them. Jeremy was too close with Ryan and knew him from before he joined the crew. Which left Geoff and Jack. Jack had said she wanted to sleep in unless it was an emergency and 5:15 sure as hell didn’t count as sleeping in. So that left Geoff and since he was their leader, he was probably the best person the bring this up with. 

Gavin printed some of the pictures and snuck towards Geoff bedroom. Geoff and Jack slept on the other side of the penthouse. Away from the mayhem that could be caused by the Lads and Ryan. Gavin tiptoed when he walked past Ryan’s room and then sped to Geoff’s room. 

There was no reaction to his knocks, but Gavin entered the room regardless. When Geoff didn’t react when Gavin called his name, Gavin turned on the light.

“Whha…what?” Geoff squinted sleepily at him. “Gavin?” “Mornin’ Geoff.” “Don’t fucking mornin’ me at,” Geoff glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside.” 5:18 in the fucking morning. What the fuck do you want?”

“Geoff this is urgent. You need to see this. It’s about Ryan.” Geoff sighted and pushed himself into a sitting position. “Well come over here then. Show me what you got.” 

Gavin sat down next to Geoff with his back against the headboard. He pulled out the first picture and gave it to Geoff. “Holy shit!” Geoff stared at the photo in his hands. “Ryan has a family. Do you think they are still alive? Maybe they live here in Los Santos. It would explain where Ryan is off to every now and then.” “I seriously doubt it Geoff.” Came Gavin’s answer and he showed him the next picture. “What do you mean Gavin? You know this could be anyone.” Geoff stated when he saw the picture of Ryan with another woman then pictured in the first one. 

“Then explain this.” Gavin handed Geoff picture after picture and watched while Geoff eyes widened in realization. “Do you think that…?” 

Gavin shrugged. “Depends on what you think that I think. Do I think that Ryan killed all this people? Maybe. I hope not, but the evidence suggests otherwise.”

Geoff shuddered. He wasn’t sure what to think. Would Ryan really kill all those women and children? Innocent people?

“You know what? It’s stuff and doubts like this that tear crews apart. You wake up everyone here, while I’ll wake up Michael. We’re gonna have a team meeting and find out the truth behind these pictures.” 

Gavin saluted and ran off. Geoff got out of bed and put on a bathrobe. He stuffed the pictures in one of the pockets of his robe. 

He wasn’t even out of the front door before he heard the sound of an air horn blasting through the penthouse. Geoff should’ve known that this would be Gavin’s way to wake everyone up. “Team meeting!” was yelled between bursts of noise from the air horn. Geoff sighed and hoped the crew would leave Gavin alive while he woke up Michael.

Geoff allowed everyone to get some coffee to wake up, before meeting them in the living room. Jeremy and Ryan shared the couch, while Gavin, Michael and Jack all took a chair. Geoff remained standing.

“Okay you dickheads. I’ll be keeping this short. Ryan, please explain these.” And with that Geoff spread out the pictures on the coffee table in the middle and waited for their reactions. Jack gasped. Michael cursed. Ryan first turned white and then went red. And Jeremy? Jeremy clutched at his stomach and started laughing. 

Ryan hid his face behind his hands. “Shut up Jeremy.” He murmured in ang…. No not anger. Embarrassment? Geoff eyed the duo non-plussed.

“I’m waiting, Ryan.” Geoff ordered.

Ryan shook his head, still hiding behind his hands while Jeremy seemed to calm down somewhat. “Oh God they found it. They actually found it. Ryan, you bastard, you told me all the evidence had been destroyed.”

“Well apparently I was wrong.” Ryan threw back.

“This is the best day ever Rye,” Jeremy said. “I finally got to see the evidence of your modeling career.”

Dead silence filled the room only broken by Jeremy’s occasional snickers. 

“Modeling career?!” 

Ryan grimaced at the crew’s reaction. “I spend some time working as a professional male model before all this.” 

“So the pictures are not of your wives and children that you brutally murdered?” Gavin asked.  
Ryan gaped. “You thought that I…? Really?!”

Both Gavin and Geoff nodded looking guiltily. “It would explain the name Vagabond.” Gavin answered. 

“No it doesn’t!” Ryan refuted. “How could you…”

“Hey Gavin?” Jeremy asked while interrupting Ryan.

“Yeah Lil J?”

“Are you sure that these are all the pictures you found? There should be one off Ryan being dressed as a…” The rest of the sentence was muffled by Ryan’s hand. 

“Don’t you dare, Dooley!” Jeremy grinned cheekily at the threatening tone but kept his mouth shut. He had successfully drawn the attention of Ryan away from Gavin en Geoff’s wrong assumptions. 

Jack started asking questions about Ryan’s modeling career and Michael soon joined them after taking a look at the pictures. Asking who the other people were or where the picture had been taken. Ryan was flustered by the questions, but answered them readily.

Jeremy sidled up the Gavin and Geoff and made them swear to apologize to Ryan at a later time for coming to the wrong conclusion. 

They agreed and joined the others in their conversation. Ryan left the conversation when Gavin turned it in a discussion about which woman was the most attractive. From there they also rated best looking pets in the pictures and which picture was taken at the nicest location.

Ryan joined Jeremy in watching the crew. “Thank you for diffusing the situation, Jeremy.” 

Jeremy grinned at his Battle Buddy. “Next time you want to shock the crew, we should tell them we’re married.”

“Next time.” Ryan agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I have to write a sequel. Ah well...


End file.
